Days in the VOCALOID House
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Stories of days aand happenings in the VOCALOID house and in the city beyond... Nothing weird, right!


DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID, VOCALOID2, UTAU, and others, the characters from them belong to their respective owners!

* * *

_**Days in the VOCALOID House – 1: Welcome Utatane!**_

* * *

A boy with white hair, short and curved in a "P" on the top of his head, walked down the street. It didn't seem like he didn't know where he was going, but it looked like he had a slip of paper in his hand. It read "The Vocaloid House, 1823 Ice Cream Street"

_Ice Cream Street? Who in the world would make such a place? Then again... The rest of the streets in this city seem to have weird names... _The boy though. He put the piece of paper into a ball and placed it in a nearby trash can and continued down the street, with a bag's handle clutched in his right hand.

Then he came to a strange looking house...

It had a banner with ice cream hanging down from a window... Another window had negi (leek) hanging out and on the ledge... And on top of the roof...

_Maybe most of the city people know about this place..._ The boy though...

It was a giant, twirling microphone on top of the building...

The boy, uneasy from the sight, walked up to the door. There was a leek on the door step. _Wonderful..._

Before he could even touch the door bell, the door opened...

"Hello!" A girl's voice screamed.

The boy stepped back when a green haired girl with two long ponytails on both sides walked out. She was wearing this short skirt that the boy couldn't help but stop and stare. The girl quickly grabbed the boy by the waist and launched him into the house and slammed the door shut.

In the house, the boy ended up in the middle of this huge, clear floor. He could see a large screened television with a huge couch, an area that could look like it could hold a million people. Must be for eating. And then there were instruments everywhere.

_What... What in the hell...?_ The boy tilted his head to see the girl, again. Behind her, he looked, to see a girl with blond hair and a boy with blond hair standing beside her. He turned his head again and could see a guy in blue with blond hair and a girl with black hair and a loosely worn tank-top and pants. There was also a girl with silver hair and a jacket with a green dress. _What's with all of the weirdos?_ The boy though again.

Turning to his right, he saw a short boy with green hair and a weird striped tie. He was standing next to a girl with black hair, glasses, and holding a fan. Behind them was a girl with huge megaphones (part of the outfit or her real hands... Nobody could really know or tell...) and a red helmet. _Weirdos! _He thought.

Turning to his left, he saw the green haired girl again, and turned again to see a small girl with black hair and a red dress, like a school uniform. She wore a red back-pack, too. Then a big, tall man with brown hair, wearing a form-fitting outfit, picked the girl up on his shoulders. A man with black hair and was wearing a bartender's (or like it...) outfit, walked into the room with a blond, long haired girl with a... revealing... outfit behind him.

Finally turning back to the green haired girl, he now saw her, the twins, a girl with brown hair and a revealing, red outfit standing next to a guy with blue hair and a blue scarf. Behind him was... was... A guy with red hair and scarf similar to the blue guy, a blond version with a yellow scarf. There was a purple haired one with a bandage over his right eye, a girl with red hair and scarf with a girl with blue hair and scarf. Both wearing skirt/dresses. There was also a man with the same thing in brown and a guy with a green scheme. And, another noticeable one, with blue hair and looked like a drag queen... And a guy with black hair, pale skin, and a dark red scarf. There was also a woman with long blond hair, wearing a white dress. Next to her was a girl with pink pigtails and different colored eyes. A miniature version of the green girl stood below her next to a girl with a black and red color scheme based of the green girl sitting on the floor. A girl with long red hair and short white skirt was there with a girl with white hair and a purple outfit.

The boy was freaked out and saw a girl with mouse ears and snow white hair, a girl with orange and black hair in a black outfit, a girl with purple hair, similar to the guy with the bandage, and a girl with blond hair going into a green with a strand sticking up, jumping at him.

At his feet was a guy similar to the blond girl jumping at him with a girl and a guy dressed in black and black hair. They looked like twins. Standing behind them was a girl with black hair and a white and red dress. Next to her was a man with long purple hair, holding a katana. On the floor was a girl with white hair in a purple and black outfit. Next to her was a girl with green hair and a dress-like outfit. Then there was a girl that looked sorta like a robot and with a light red hair style behind her. A man with dark brown hair and wearing a suit, looking like a school teacher, was standing behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" The boy suddenly yelled.

"Duh!" The girl smiled. Or was it a grin. And she continued, "Welcome to the VOCALOID house!"

And suddenly the group yelled, "Welcome!"

"Now..." The girl stepped up closer to him and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy tried backing up and saw the rest of the group and suddenly spoke, "I... It's... U... Utatane... Utatane Piko...!"

"Well then, I'll introduce everyone!" The girl jumped back and started at the the teacher, "This is Kiyoteru Hiyama. Then SF-A2 miki, under stage name. We all call her Miki. Then it's Yowane Haku with Prima, Gakupo Kamui, Toroito with his twin sister Toroiko. Next to them is Rui and Rei Kagane."

Suddenly a door opened and a boy with blond hair walked in.

"Hey!" The girl wove over and yelled back to Piko, "That's Akita Nero!"  
"C-Crap..." Nero turned away and though, _Another one? Goddammit... _He turned back and said, " I have to go do something, later!"

"O-Oh, bye!" The girl wove and turned back and continued, "The rest of the girl's that jumped at you were Hatsune Zumi, little sis, Meikane Kiru and Shion Taiko...!"

The girls stood up and wove over, causing Piko to turn away in a glare.

The girl continued, "These two are twins Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len with Leon and Lola and Miriam...! That's Gachapoid down there." She pointed to the green haired boy and said, "Cute ain't he?" She ran over and pointed, "That's VY1 MIZKI under her stage name, we just call her Mizki. Next to her is Nekomura Iroha."

She patted the school girl's head and said, "This is Kaai Yuki. Then here is Big Al, as we call him, and Tonio and that's Lily. Then there's Shion Kaito and Sakine Meiko next to me. And uh... The _entire_ Shion family... There is Kaiko, Akaito, Kikaito, Taito, Akaiko, Kamaito, Mokaito, Nigaito, and Zeito...!"

"It's a-" Kaito started.  
"Meet you!" Meiko hit him across the room and smiled.  
"HEY!" Kaito complained.

"Okay... That's Sweet Ann and that's Amane Kumi-!" She pointed and the woman in the white dress and the girl with pink hair in pigtails and different colored eyes. The green hair girl continued with saying, "That's little Hachune Miku and Zatsune."

The girl turned back to Piko and said with a sigh, "I think that's everyone!"

"And yourself...?" Piko stared at her.

"Oh yea...!" The girl jumped up and yelled, "The name is Hatsune Miku! I'm sorta in charge here!"

"I doubt it..." Piko glared at her.  
"Don't discourage me!" She smiled.

_What... A bunch... Of weirdos... Just great... _ Piko ended with a sigh.

* * *

_Original:17.12.2010_

* * *

Author's Note: Utatane is sort of the main character here, lol... About time I started this. I was meaning to do it for a long time. But I had to go find a million original/fanmade characters lists, lol... Oh yea, Kasane will come in later... Don't worry!

* * *

-歓迎歌手音！


End file.
